whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve Bowen
Genevieve Bowen, or known as Genevieve 'Eve' Bowen is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Eve Bowen is a Werewolf. She is a part of Kol's pack, the Grayson Pack. Eve came to Whitmore with her older brother Luke to find a place to settle. He seemed to enjoy Whitmore as a town, and the people were great so she decided to stay with him and now they reside there. She is the youngest sibling and a known member of the Bowen family, which consisted of Mason Bowen, Scarlet Bowen, and her older brother, Lucas. Genevieve was born in Newsham, Virginia in 1996 on September 3rd, this makes her 21 years old in present time. Her family consisted of a father, a mother and an older brother. She is the youngest sibling in the family. Her father was Mason Bowen, a man who secretly was a werewolf and was a very powerful and legendary werewolf. Whilst in Newsham, she and her brother, Luke sat in the same car together that they stole from their father, as he drove. He accidentally hit a person in a car-accident which triggered his werewolf genes along with Genevieve's as she was an accomplice in the murder. Her parents also died in a car-accident and Luke has vowed to never drive a car anymore and has a fear for cars. This also triggered to her having a fear over cars as she has only had bad experiences with them. Wanting to run away from their awful past of the hit-and run and their parents deaths, they decided to move to Whitmore and settle down there. Luke had heard that the town was very mystical and knew there had to be other wolves in the city. He is forever apologetic to Eve for triggering the werewolf curse and always blames himself for their doubling body-count of victims as a werewolf. He then gets acquainted with Kol Grayson, and wishes to join his pack. She also joins the pack as they become great friends. She also falls for Jasper Breaux. They now reside in Whitmore together. Personality Genevieve is very much like her older brother in terms of personality. She has a very aggressive and selfish personality. Although she blames her behaviour on her twisted werewolf gene. Eventually she has learned how to control her anger and tone down her behaviour. She is described as kind, loving, compassionate, considerate, cheerful. Genevieve always wants to be the center of attention, to be loved, admired, and respected. She doesn’t hesitate in airing her feelings whenever anything happens, or in lecturing other people to be kinder, more considerate, or care about innocent victims. Genevieve's ability to feel what other people feel enables her to overcome her anger. She doesn’t mince words, though, when she believes someone is making the wrong choice. Trivia * She has a fear of cars. * She is majoring in Creative Writing at Whitmore College. Appearance Genevieve is a beautiful young woman: she had an oval face with fine bone structure, her eyebrows are quite thick and straight. She has a long bob, styled up and parted hair dyed in blue. Eve parts hers in a deep part on the right. Her original hair colour is black as seen in her eyebrow hairs and roots. She seems to have naturally wavy hair. She has yellow eyes, a nod to her supernatural side as she is a werewolf, with thick dark lashes. She doesn’t wear a lot of makeup, other than a nude lipstick and mascara. She has a skinny, lightly curvy body and is 5'8 in height. She is quite tall for a woman of her age. Her face is often described as being beautiful, and angelic. She has a face with a narrow nose, a fuller small mouth and big eyes. She is also seen with bruises on his face due to fights. Eve is seen wearing either leggings or dark super-skinny jeans to show off her fit figure, along with black tank tops. She would almost always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper. She likes wearing tight things like a turtleneck as well as off the shoulder tops. Eve is always seen in black high heeled booties, open-toed pumps, low or tall heels. Quotes '"I'll be fine Luke! I can easily shoot them in the head from a mile away. Shush now!" '- Eve talking to her worrying brother. Name The name Genevieve is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Genevieve is: Of the race of women. White wave. From the Celtic land of Wales came the name of Bowen. The Welsh name Bowen is a patronymic surname created from the Welsh personal name Owen, or Owein. The surname Bowen was originally ab-Owen: the distinctive Welsh patronymic prefix "ab" or "ap," means "son of," but the prefix has been assimilated into the surname over the course of time.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Female Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Bowen Family Category:Whitmore Gang